The Closet Escapade
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: It's Miroku's 18th birthday party and Inu's invited Kags. He pines after her, they get locked together in a closet, have a snogfest and...history is made. Oneshot prequel to What Goes Up


New AN: I was playing author profile tag and found this on someone's favorite list **Squee!** and decided to read it…you know, for the hell of it. Parts of it tweaked me a bit so I decided it was time to give it a once-over and here it is!

Old AN: YAY for Miro-centric prequel! It's here! The prequel of "What Goes Up! Banzai! It was only a week or so later than I thought it would be! :: throws confetti in the air:: hey wait, why am I the only one celebrating….no fun. Oh well, I'll enjoy my party by myself then! …but…read the fic, eh? Then do that wonderful review thing you do and lemme know how it was? If you do…I'll give you a chocolate bunny!… .

SHAMELESS BRIBE! Read on lovelies!

Ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - - - - - ­

"The Closet Escapade"

- - - - - - - - - -

The sky was darkening as Miroku walked up the driveway to the well-lighted house, groaning a bit at the volume of the music. Normally he was all for parties- especially ones thrown in his honor, since he and his ponytail were obviously the best things to happen to woman-kind since the invention of Midol, and he could hardly be expected to turn down the scantily clad girls that frequented Inu's…galas. He snorted. "Gala" was the perfect word…they were reminiscent of Mardi Gras half the time. Cheap gaudy beads included. But, tonight, he just wasn't into it. He wanted to spend time with his family and after dinner, settle down on the couch with a certain raven-haired beauty and watch a movie.

Miroku sighed. That particular senorita was the reason he was even standing on the steps, about to walk in. Damn her! It was here fault he was acting so Out Of Character! (It's not the author's fault…nononono) He had to hand it to Inuyasha, the boy knew him. For such a hot-headed guy he could be quite cunning when he chose. Made sure she would come before he even broached the idea to him and casually slipped that tiny, insignificant, minor…decision-shattering detail into the conversation. Tch. Like he would…could ever turn this chance down. He was going to try his damndest to get her to dance with him, maybe more. He could always play the "You Have To Dance With The Birthday Boy" card. With that hope Miroku hadn't bothered accepting a date, and if she had…well…there were other girls around, right? Right? Who did he think he was kidding?! He shrugged and put on his party face, walking in the door.

"Mi-ro-ku!" An approaching duo sang out as they flounced over to greet him.

"Yuki! Yuka!" He greeted the exuberant twins with kisses as they hung off his arms, chatting across his chest to each other lightly. Looking up he shot a grin at his best friend, Inuyasha, who was making his way to stand in front of him. "It seems our gracious host has decided to honor us with his presence. Inuyasha, have you made the acquaintance of these two beautiful underclassmen?" His smile turned slightly lecherous as his arms moved so he could rub their shoulders lightly, missing the spark that lit in his friend's eyes.

"Tch. If this is how you're always going to be, I'll make sure you never get close to Kags ever again. I know you and your ways, so does everyone else in our school, including her. The difference is I know you're joking, she'll take it seriously and she'll get hurt. I won't let you play her, she's better than that." Inuyasha remarked seemingly off-handedly.

Miroku's eyes narrowed. The girls under his arms squealed when his grasp tightened in response, his hands drawing into fists.

A silver eyebrow lifted slightly as he observed the reaction, interesting, but he was deadly serious. No one played her. Let's see if his friend was serious about her too. Amber eyes glinted in challenge as they lifted over the boy's shoulder, focusing on a spot near the door. "Hey Kagome! Glad you could make it!"

Miroku froze, his face panicked and shoulders tensed. Then in one quick motion he stepped away from the bemused girls, turning his face away from the doorway in an attempt to look coolly indifferent. Inuyasha watched, amused as one shaky hand lifted unconsciously to smooth back any unruly hair, and his friend moved his face into a suave expression, breathing deeply, obviously in mental preparation for the encounter.

Inuyasha cracked up, laughing loudly. "Shit man, you thought I was serious! No worries though, she said she'd be a bit late, you have enough time for primp yourself for her." His mirth was overflowing as he watched Miroku's jaw muscle clench. "You've got it bad. Here's a pointer. Don't grope every girl you see, maybe then she'll figure out your feelings and take you seriously." He only laughed harder when his friend glared.

Miroku's eyebrows twitched as he acknowledged the truth of his friend's advice, he sank into thought as the noise of party and Inuyasha's laughter kept on in the background.

"Inuyasha! Party looks great! Hey there birthday boy! Congrats on hitting your 18th year! I've got your present in my bag, I'll give it to you later! It's a friend for Steggie!" The boys stiffened at the cheery voice that rang through the front room. Turning towards the door the watched as a pretty raven-haired girl bounced into the main part of the house, greeted them from across the room, waving wildly, and was immediately dragged off to talk to some friends. What irony, she _would_ show up right as they spoke about her.

"Steggie? Dude, you still have the dinosaur she gave you?! Wasn't that in middle school?!"

"Shut it Inu! They're collectibles!" Miroku's cheeks tinted as he mumbled another sentence.

"Sorry, repeat that?"

"It was grade school actually. 2nd grade to be specific"

"Yeah… alright. Anyways, come on man, let's enjoy your party!" Slinging his arm around his friend the two walked further into the house, following the laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku peeked around the doorframe, glancing around the outside pool area like a kitten learning how to pounce of prey. 'Ah! There she is!' Quickly re-doing his ponytail and clearing his throat he stepped outside, taking a moment to enjoy the cool night air. And pose without looking like he was posing. Smiling to himself he made his way to a group settled around some benches and a fake palm tree.

"Excuse me ladies, may I steal away the lovely Kagome for a moment please?" he drawled, slipping an arm around her waist and drawing her close from behind. Many girls giggled at his charm, with only two abstaining from frivolous reactions. Sango, Kagome's best friend sneered slightly at the fawning girls. For her part, Kagome just rolled her eyes, used to his antics, and turned towards him, still in his embrace. He swallowed slightly, throat going slightly dry from her close proximity and those deep blue-grey eyes trained on him.

'…her skin was warm and soft against him, their bodies locking together. The lean muscles in her trim body tensing as she arced into him, slim hands kneading…'

Miroku blinked, shaking his head slightly. This was not the time to be reduced to a penis. Damnit, he had a goal!

Recovering, he stepped away slightly and offered her his arm, missing her warmth already but smiling as she giggled and linked her arm in his.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as they stepped inside the house. Lights above, she was beautiful. And sweet. Yash was right, she deserved the best. 'So give it up Miroku. What would she want with someone like you?' But he had to try. And, for her, he would try. Try his damndest. Just, feel her against him seriously for once without having to laugh it off. Taste her lips on his. Surround himself with her. Make her yearn for him. Want him. Need him. Like he needed her. As far back as he could remember she had entranced him. He had fallen under the spell she unknowingly wove and he had willingly stayed, coveting her glances and smiles. He horded her attention, pushing down jealously when other males approached her, only resuming breathing when she smiled sadly and told them she didn't share their feelings. There was no one he'd rather be in the good graces of. At the age of 10 he had actually proposed to her, quite seriously too. He doubted Kagome remembered. She had smiled, with a small gap where the last of her adult teeth hadn't grown in yet and told him she would be pleased to marry "such a gentleman".

Gentleman. Right. He knew he had some bad habits like stealing French fries from people and…lechery. But…only a bit! …maybe? Besides he never acted like that to her. Much. She knew about it though, it was inevitable that's she'd see him in the halls flirting, even though it wasn't serious and he always had rumors flying around him about some girl or another. Tonight though…he would absolve those, he was going to tell her of his feelings. Inner Miroku smacked a fist into his hand for emphasis the paused.

But...how to go about it…

His thoughts were thrown off track he felt a hand on his back shove them. Instantaneously he twisted around mid-fall, shielding her from hitting the wall of the closet when they fell, landing uncomfortably on a pair of boots. Hey, nice boots…were these real leather?

…waitasec… CLOSET?

Miroku glanced up just in time to see Inuyasha's grinning face disappear as the door shut and he heard the lock click into place. He groaned, at least the light was on, dim though it was. God what a jerk Yasha could be…pushing him and Kagome into a locked closet!

Miroku blinked.

'Inuyasha you dog! I love you!'

Smiling inwardly, Miroku helped Kagome to her feet. She was perturbed, he could tell. He knew her moods like he knew his own desires…and those were making themselves known pretty loudly. But, hey. Why over-analyze when providence had done him such a great favor, this way she couldn't run away from the confrontation in the worst-case scenario. Hmm, when he thought about it, the dim light kind of added a sort of ambiance.

He cleared his throat, causing her to look up and for him to react by swallowing harshly. In the dim light of the small closest she seemed as he had sometimes pictured her in his bedroom at dusk. Partially in shadow she would lean towards his, face serene and eyes alight with passion. They would slowly undress each other and make their way towards the bed, with him walking her backwards until her knees hit his mattress. He would lie her down slowly, hovering above her and kissing up her body until he claimed her lips with his. Then, reaching down…

"Ahem."

Crap. What was he thinking? Drifting off into daydreams while she was REAL and actually in front of him! He could be using this time to run his fingers through her hair, feeling it's softness, maybe press his hand to her cheek, have her fingers trace nonsensical patterns on his skin while he spoke softly in her ear. She would become overcome with passion and go up on her toes to press her soft mouth to his. Perhaps he might take advantage of that and lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth and, when she complied – with maybe a slight mewl – their tongues would begin…

"AHEM!"

Shit.

"Ah! Sorry! I was just…er…"

"Drifting off into another one of your tasteless fantasies…?

"Hey! It's been NOT tasteless! ….uh…so…heh, we're stuck in a closet. At my birthday party. Got a present for me?" 'Nice save!'

Her face brightened slightly from it's previous sour expression. "Oh yeah! Here…" she thrust her hand into her pocket, then stopped, a crestfallen expression surfacing on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry 'Roku. I put it in my bag, didn't I? Well, once we get out of here we can go get it!"

An idea sparked in his mind and before he could ruin this chance he grabbed her hand in his. "Well, Kags, I have an idea…"

Before she could voice her confusion, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her up flush against his body and pressed his lips firmly across hers.

So. This is what the gates to heaven were like, he thought before his mind went code red and ceased all functions besides making love to her mouth.

Her lips were as soft as he had imagined, bless chapstick. His every nerve tingled at the feel of her physique meeting his.

Taking his cue from the previous daydream he ran his tongue along the seam of her upper lip, rejoicing briefly as she pushed her own tongue into his waiting and willing mouth. He began pouring all his pent-up feelings into their kiss. All the times he had watched her at her club practices, cheering her on. Whenever they exchanged hellos in the hallway. Years of friendship chocolate at Valentine's. Smiles given to him at the juice machines. Shared brainstorms while studying in the library, their chairs close together. Eyes meeting across the classroom. Her running up to him before school and slipping her arm through his as they walked together. The palpitations his heart went through when she would run and hug him when their soccer team won a game, still sweaty and breathtakingly beautiful. Even the healthy dose of lust that shot through his body when she bent over. She was warm. Her mouth was warm. She tasted slightly of pineapple juice. Huh. Odd. Then again, who the hell cared?

Sinking deeper into the kiss, he nearly whimpered when she pulled away for a breath. His other hand ran briefly through her hair, tangling itself in her locks and pulling her head back into the kiss. Breathing was overrated. He groaned as she lightly skimmed a hand up under his shirt and across his chest. The other somehow found it's way at the base of his neck, playing with his small ponytail.

'Fair's fair' he thought with a mental smile. 'I see your light touches, and I raise you a grope.'

Her warning was the feel of a wicked smile against her mouth as his hand slid down in what was definitely a _practiced_ motion and cupped her bottom in a firm but gentle grip. She whimpered as he squeezed lightly, a slight sound that was swallowed by his mouth, and sub-consciously lifted one leg up at the knee to rest by his hip, pressing her heat against his.

Sparks flew in his mind as he registered what she had done and he leaned forward, pressing her body against the closet wall, 'til his body hovered over hers, dominating their position. He thrust his hips forward lightly, and then again, seeing lights flash behind his eyelids. He felt a new rush of blood to his loins and moaning audibly he pushed against her again.

…Only to be interrupted by the door opening.

The inhabitants of the closet froze at the sudden light hitting them and turned their heads, eyes widening as their brains scrambled to process that they now had an audience gathered around the opening.

- - - - - - - - -

An hour later Miroku sat with Inuyasha outside on the porch with his head in his hands. "Goddamnit Yash. She ran away! I blame you! You have the _worst_ timing in history! What if she didn't feel it! Bright lights, I'm a mess. I put everything into that! What if she avoids me forever now and I don't get another chance! It can't end like that!"

"Calm down, it's alright. You know she gets embarrassed showing affection like that in front of a crowd. Besides, it's not like it was just a hug. You were practically about to jump her. In my closet…if I had known you were going to do _that_ I wouldn't have shoved you in there in the first place. Have some dignity man. Have…I don't know, silk sheets and rose petal for Christ's sake!"

"Mmm, thanks for the closet though Yash. At least if she kills me later for flying rumors, I'll die knowing what she felt like against me. But if she doesn't kill me I'm not giving up. I'm going to get her Inuyasha. I want her to be mine."

Inuyasha shook his head at his moping friend and hearing a soft noise behind him, looked back. The corners of his mouth curved up, and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Look, I'm going to go in, if the guest of honor isn't there the host should be. You'll be okay?"

"Mmm? Yea." Miroku tuned out all outside noises as he stared off into the darkness. Losing himself to his thoughts he started when a shape appeared in his view. A slim hand that he recognized slid under his chin and lifted his head up. Before he could form a coherent thought to speak, his surprise was swallowed into a gentle kiss laid on his lips.

As their mouths broke apart Kagome smiled. "Happy Birthday Miroku."

Stunned he watched her turn walk off, pulling on a sweater, her form eventually being swallowed by the dark streets. Miroku exhaled and leaned back, bracing himself with his hands behind him. Blinking when his hand brushed a solid object he turned his head only to find a wrapped present with a bow on it, and he smiled. He picked the gift up and turning it over in his lap, closed his eyes. "Until Monday Kagome."

- - - - - - - -

END

- - - - - - - -

AN: Well, that was it. My edited edition. Still slightly confusing probably, but I think it;'s better and teenagers don't exactly have crystal-clear emotions. When I initially wrote this I had a burst of inspiration during this fic and I was thinking of maybe writing a short on the Kagome giving Miroku his dinosaur. It'd probably be incredibly cute…but lately my I haven;'t written anything. Tragic, ne?

Anyways, review and let me know if you liked this and what you think of making this a multi-part fic highlighting MirKag interactions including "What Goes Up" and any bits that may follow! I know I like reviews of people liking my stuff! Kisses and chocolate bunnies to everyone! Ta lovelies!


End file.
